


My Robin Hood

by tinhead01



Category: origanal work
Genre: Gen, Maid Marion, Robin Hood - Freeform, The Hooded Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinhead01/pseuds/tinhead01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original poem. The Robin Hood in this poem is more of an idea than a character, although, some of the ideas came from the BBC T.V. show Robin The Hooded Man. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Robin Hood

When you found me I was lost in my own hell  
Searching for a way to escape the shroud of red,  
I wore shamefully to disguise my growing dread.  
The harder I fought to disrobe myself,   
The deeper into despair I fell.

Where is Robin Hood when I need him?  
Where is the hero who can change bad for good,  
With the slightest nod from beneath his tattered hood?

Into the forest, haunted and angry I ran,  
Oblivious of brambles and snares that claw the flesh;  
That surround and drag down like nets made from mesh.  
Is sanctuary hiding in the forest here?  
Or just more of the pain I fear?

Where is Robin Hood when I need him?  
Where is the hero who can change bad for good,  
With the slightest nod from beneath his tattered hood?

When first I saw your face, it was your heart I saw,  
Searching for a way to help me, your damsel in distress.  
So noble, straight and true and I confess  
That my heart to yours broke down and cried,  
“Save me, I’m scarlet inside.”

You are my Robin Hood, my peasant king.  
You are my hero, who took my bad and made me good  
With the slightest nod from beneath your tattered hood.

From that day forward and into forever,  
My love for you will ever grow straight and true,  
Like the flight of Herne’s arrow, piercing one in two.   
Like Albion, once tested in the blacksmith’s fire,  
Trials will only foster strength and desire.

You are my Robin Hood, a son of nature   
And protector of all those who bleed  
From wounds received because of their need.

 

Yes, you are my Robin Hood, and I your Maid Marion.  
Side by side stealing together from the riches of Heaven  
And sharing with the poor the secret of leaven  
To make life rise to their fullest and best,  
Like you did for me during this quest.

You are my Robin Hood, for now and ever.  
To save me you gave me the tools that I needed  
The answer to a soul that for your love, pleaded.

Thank you for being my Robin Hood.  
I love you more with each passing hour.  
You’re my sunlight and water, and I your flower.


End file.
